The Half Breed Dragon Rider
by Shadeslayer763
Summary: The story follows a half breed named Roran Elleronsson as he trains to be a dragon rider.
1. Receiving a dragon

My name is Roran Elleronsson I am a half breed and a dragon rider. This is the story of how I got my dragon, Glaedr and our adventures since. You may expect an epic about how I went on a dangerous quest and stumbled upon the egg after a battle or maybe something close to how our leader, Eragon got his dragon. However our story is not as grand or dangerous as that. It was just another day of the eggs as the other half breeds and I called it. All of the children in the city went to see if a dragon would choose them but I was the only one to receive a dragon. I touched the egg and a soon a small bright blood red dragon crawled out. As soon as I touched him I felt a searing pain and it seemed like it lasted for hours but it couldn't been more then a few minutes. When I stood up I had been marked with the gedwey ignasia. I was a dragon rider. I was a dragon rider! After everyone finished congratulating me I went to my home to tell my mother and father about being chosen. My father was proud but my mother couldn't keep from crying because she knew it would mean I would be taken to Ellesmera and when Glaedr was big enough I would leave Alagaesia to train. When I had packed I was taken straight to Ellesmera. There I was congratulated some more and brought to where I would be trained while I was there.

*Half breed is a term used to describe the children of mixed races, in this case elf and human.


	2. Hannah

Due to the fact that most of you who read this will not be able to read the ancient language and also that some of the words are secret and not to be shared I will translate the dialogue into the language called english.

When I arrived at the training grounds I was greeted by the other students and the masters. Most of them I didn't really pay attention to but there were a couple I remembered. The first was an urgal rider with a muddy brown dragon, I think his name was Damien, for some reason I immediately disliked him. The next was an elf who specialized in healing, her name was Red. After her came another new rider named Ruby, she was human and had the most beautiful midnight blue dragon named Saylia. I knew right off that we would probably be good friends. After that I didn't really remember any of the other people I was introduced to, until I met her. I normally don't have a great memory but I remember that moment perfectly. I knew she must have been another half breed because she wasn't a rider but she was far too feline to be human but not enough to be a full elf. When I first saw her I almost gasped, she was so beautiful with her long brown hair being blown slightly by the wind and soft brown eyes that seemed so sweet and innocent. Then she spoke, "Hi, I'm Hannah. What's your name?" It's impossible to fully describe what it sounded like but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. All elves have musical voices but she sounded as if the earth itself were singing.

"It's R-Roran." I managed to get out.

"Isn't that the name of some human warrior?"

"Yeah, he was the cousin of master Eragon."

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you R-Roran." She giggled a little and then she walked away.

After that I was forced to greet a few more people but I didn't hear a word they said. I was too focused on Hannah. On her hair, her beautiful brown eyes, the way she spoke and especially her amazing laugh. When they had all been introduced I was shown to where I would stay and Glaedr and I went straight to bed.

Okay yes, I know, I have short chapters. I'm new to writing so this is what I do. If you have a problem with that too bad.


	3. The Blade Fitting

I woke up to hear someone screaming at me "Wake up! We have to go see the rider's blacksmith."

I recognized the person, it was Ruby. "Why?" I asked her.

"To get you fitted for a sword, duh. Just get up dummy, we don't have much time."

"Okay, whatever." I said as I stood up and put on my tunic.

"So slowpoke, you almost ready?"

"I just have to put on my boots, can you wait for a second?"

"Fine, just hurry."

As soon as I finished lacing up my boots I picked up Glaedr, at this time he was still very small and I could lift him, we ran straight to the blacksmith. When we arrived there was a tall elf with short silver hair waiting for us. After we had completed the traditional greeting he spoke. "Greetings Roran, I am Arlo but you shall call me master as all the students do."

"Greetings Master Arlo. Am I really getting my own riders sword?"

"Yes child but it may not be anytime soon, I do not have many red blades, luckily I have a few already made but uncolored. Hopefully one will work for you. I need to see your form, pick up a blade and show me some techniques."

I set Glaedr down, picked one up and ran through my forms for about an hour before he finally said "No, no, this one won't do. Try the next one."

This repeated about four times then he told me "Hold, this is the one. You're fortunate, normally you would not have a sword for months or years but I should have yours done by the morning. Go now, you are a distraction and I have a great deal of work to do."

After we had left Ruby started to talk. "You're lucky, I was too. He had several blades colored correctly but only one was right for me. I almost had to wait for months or years."

"We're both incredibly fortunate. I would love to speak with you more but we are close to my quarters and the days activities have left me weary, will you still be around in an hour or so?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good, I hope to see you then" I said as I opened the door and Glaedr and I went in. As soon as the door was shut I stripped off my boots and tunic and we went to sleep.


	4. Sparring and Feasts

I again was woken by someone but it was not Ruby as I had expected, it was Hannah. "Um, hi, why are you here?" I asked her.

"Because, you've slept for about an hour and it's time to wake up."

"Alright, can you please throw me that shirt then?"

"This one?" She asked as she picked up my shirt.

"Yes, thank you"

She tossed me the shirt and I put it and my boots on. Then we left and went to the training area, there all of the students I remembered and a few more were practicing different things. Some were working on archery others sword fighting and even some magic. When we walked up Ruby had just finished disarming Damien and he had just started to sulk.

"You have a good technique but your speed is no match for an elf's." I said as I walked up.

"Would you like to fight?" She asked me.

"I would but I don't have a sword."

"Then you can borrow Damien's. It's balanced wrong and incredibly ugly but if you're as fast as you say that shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright, may I borrow it?"

He grunted and handed me the sword. As soon as I had it Ruby and I prepared to fight. We waited, each looking for an opening in the others defense but none appeared so I rushed towards her and attempted to slice her across the ribs but she parried the attack. After that I didn't underestimate her again. We each had our own strengths, I had the speed and strength but almost no skill and she had incredible skill but was no match for my physical abilities. We each managed to land a couple blows, me more than her but it wasn't until she tripped that I was able do disarm her and win the match.

I handed back the sword and helped her up. "You're an amazing swordsman" I told her.

"It wasn't enough to win though."

"Only because you tripped."

Then Hannah interrupted us "If you two are done congratulating each other it is time for dinner."

"Oh, alright."

When we arrived at the dining area there was a huge feast ready. It consisted of berries, fruits and and vegetables. This was one of the things that made me hate living among the elves. No meat, there was never any meat. Even without meat we still enjoyed ourselves. We talked and laughed and after he had consumed a few mugs of mead Damien lifted the entire table which even I found hilarious.

We were there for hours but eventually we all got tired or in Damien's case passed out from mead. Those of us still conscious said our goodbyes and wandered back to our quarters and we were all asleep within minutes.


	5. The Speech of Dragons

The next morning I was awake an hour before dawn. I got up, showered, shaved, because some half breeds retain the ability to grow facial and body hair, got dressed and sat on my bed to wait for someone to take me to the blacksmith. Ruby arrived within about twenty minutes. When she arrived she appeared startled that I was awake. She was so surprised she almost dropped her dragon.

"You're up!" she said.

"Yes, I am, how could I sleep when I am to get my rider's sword today?" I replied.

"Good point. Alright, let's go. Master Arlo is waiting."

"Okay." I said as I started to pick up Glaedr but something stopped me. It was someone speaking.

_No. I am going to walk. You carry me too much._ It said. But, no, this was not an it, it was Glaedr. He had spoken! This was the first time he had ever talked. I sat down dumbstruck and stared at him until he said. _Stop! I have simply been learning this language until now. You should know this, you have been teaching it to me._

"Yes but no dragon starts talking this early. They always take months before they can speak!" I said and I started to get up, realizing that master Arlo would probably be furious if I was late, no matter the reason.

_Nothing is set in stone, Roran. If the other dragons had tried harder they may have been able to speak sooner. This does not matter though, master Arlo will not like to be kept waiting. We need to go._

"Y-Yes, you're right, come on Ruby." I said as I started towards the door with Glaedr, Ruby and Saylia following close behind.


End file.
